inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtubers Saw Game
'Youtubers Saw Game '''is Inkagames' 99th game. In it, the player controls 13 YouTubers from the Spanish community. A a few months after its release, a sequel named Youtubers Saw Game 2 was released. Game description ''The evil puppet has kidnapped the most famous youtuber gamers to force them to play his twisted game in Christmas Eve. Chatacters Heroes: Town, Fernan, German, Lele, Rubius, Bers, Luzu, Mangel, Alexby, Dross, Willy, Staxx, Vegetta Villains: Jeff the Killer, Animatronic Chihuahua , Annabella, Billy, Jason, Pennywise, Mike Myers, Creeper, zombie on wheelchair, Chris Walker, zombie guard, spider, bee, mad scientist, mouse (minecraft), ghost (Daisy Fisher), zombie clown, Vegeta/Vegeta Ozaru, Darth Vader, shark, crab, Pigsaw. Others: Princess Leia, Eagle, Yoda, Ismael Ocampos, Cheetas/Cats (Minecraft), Badger, Lana. Original Concept According to Pigsaw at the end of Futurama Saw Game, the original plans for this series were that first he was going to make to play the five chosen Youtubers who were: iTowngameplay, Fernanfloo, JuegaGerman, Vegetta777 and ElRubiusOMG. Following Town Saw Game, Fernanfloo Saw Game, German Saw Game, Vegetta Saw Game and Rubius Saw Game, he would make to play all the five youtubers at the same time in Youtubers Saw Game. Trivia * This game was originally titled: Youtubers Saw Game (Christmas Nightmare) and it was going to be an spin-off of the original concept for Youtubers Saw Game instead of the first game. ** In a poll to choose the 2016 christmas game, this game was titled Youtube Crazy Christmas and it defeated the following titles: Shrek Christmas Rescue, Obama Crazy Christmas and Inkagames Crazy Christmas. In all of them Pigsaw was the main antagonist. * Luzu's girlfriend Lana plays the role of the support YouTuber in this game. * Support YouTubers Dross, Lele, Willy and Mangel from the individual games are playable in this game. ** MYM ALK4PON3 (from Town Saw Game) is the only support YouTuber who is not featured in this game and he's replaced with Town's cousin BersGamer. * Originally Alexby was not intended to appear in the game as in the trailer only 12 youtubers were featured and Alexby was none of them. He was included due to many fan request demanding the Inkateam to feature him too. * As the Inkateam said, the game will be released for Christmas, it was released on the last day before New Year. ** This was due to the inclusion of Alexby in the game by many fan requests. * In the trailer, Pigsaw did not said Merry Christmas in the ending, but he said it in the beginning. * They were all in different places. * The player could use the map to switch between the characters. * Ismael Ocampos was the newest winner of Inkagames, as he won the contest of Imitating Town. *Some places were very familiar in other games, ex. Dross' place seemed like from Obama in the Dark games; the beach that Luzu came was another from Obama's games. *The grave from Daisy Fisher is a reference to Carrie Fisher the actress from Princess Leia. The year was from 1990 -2016, so she was 26 when she died, but in the game, we could see a younger girl, in her 10 years. This was later corrected to 1990 - 1996, so she was just 6 years old when she died. *Inka Team has made a bit of updates to the game. At the beginning of the trailer it was shown a box that contained a message: That the player can change the reading time and other things in the tools. Also an arrow was shown, so the players would know where it is. *Rubius is different then in the previous game. *In Luzu's location, the island he was on, was much longer. On the other side it has a brick wall, and as he went to the other side of it, he could pick up the tools, but had to escape from the crab. *In the original ending, Pigsaw released all the Youtubers except Rubius telling him that now is his turn to play his game as this ending was a tie-in with Rubius Saw Game, the following game would not need a trailer. In the current end, ALL youtubers were free (also Rubius), but in the end Pigsaw said: Poor Rubius, he doesn't know I am going to kidnapp him again. This allows the Inka Team make a trailer for Rubius Saw Game to spoil a little bit of what comes in Rubius Saw Game. *It is the first time, that Inka Team, made a difference in the game, when the game was already played. *Some of the known Youtubers made a video as they played it - making Pigsaw do a YTSG 2. *ItownGamePlay played the game and is in Spanish. You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT1kqTZdjmU Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Category:Rescue yourself games Category:Games Category:Saw games Category:Do I have to play it again? Category:Christmas Games Category:Multiplayers